Retrouvaille d'un amour perdu
by passion of Imbattables
Summary: Le retour de Sherlock vu par son mari...


**Coucou!**

**pour mon anniversaire, je vous offre une série d 'OS. En voici une sur un couple que j'adore (j'aime beaucoup de couple en fait). **

**Bref, je dédie cette OS à Glasgow. A Glasgow qui fait toujours de merveilleux écrits et qui est un modèle pour moi. A Glasgow qui m'a fait un superbe cadeau sur une de mes folles idées. Merci toi d'écouter mes plus folles idées et de m'encourager. **

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture!^^**

Retrouvailles d'un amour perdu

Sherlock Holmes en vie. Cette information tournait depuis une semaine dans la tête de l'inspecteur Lestrade, Greg pour les intimes.

Il était revenu comme ça. Il n'avait pas expliqué pourquoi il s'était fait passer pour mort, juste pourquoi. Greg doutait qu'il y avait une bonne raison derrière. On pouvait reprocher beaucoup de choses à Sherlock Holmes mais pas de faire souffrir en se faisant passer pour mort.

Il avait bien vu ses yeux lorsque John l'avait rejeté. Nous n'étions pas les seuls à souffrir de sa "mort". Lui aussi en avait souffert. Peu de gens connaissait Sherlock aussi bien que Greg. Sans doute le connaissait-il même mieux que John, pourtant son meilleur ami.

Il avait trouvé le gamin, au bord de l'overdose de drogue. Il l'avait amené à l'hôpital et il s'en était miraculeusement sortit.

Puis, il l'avait ramené chez lui. Il s'était occupé du gamin qui se révélait être un homme. Petit à petit, un mien de confiance s'était lier entre eux. Puis, Sherlock avait commencé à reprendre du poids, à se muscler grâce à lui et à manger de temps en temps.

Puis, son génie était apparu et le Sherlock qu'il connaissait avait disparu, remplacé par un personnage hautain, arrogant et méprisant.

Mais lui, il savait que ce n'était qu'un personnage, une carapace dont s'entourait Sherlock pour se protéger et se protéger de son passe. Molly avait commencé à gratter sa carapace doucement, puis Mrs Hudson et John qui s'était engouffré dans la minuscule brèche.

Mais le seul à savoir qui était réellement Sherlock derrière son masque, c'était lui. Toujours, Sherlock avait gardé contact avec lui. Sauf ces trois dernières années.

A chaque fois qu'il finissait une enquête, Sherlock venait toujours manger un bout chez lui après que Greg ait insisté. Mais toujours il venait. C'était leur petit rituel. Tout comme le dimanche en général, il venait dans son appartement et il passait leur dimanche à lire, lui à écouter jouer Sherlock sa chanson ou à jouer au Cluedo, seul jeu qu'il gagné contre Sherlock.

Car oui, Sherlock Holmes avait écrit une chanson pour lui. Pour lui, Gregory Lestrade. C'était son petit secret et son petit bonheur. Lui ne jouait pas de violon mais du piano. Souvent, il avait fait des duos ensemble, jouant en parfaite harmonie. Tout comme Sherlock adorait venir le voir lorsqu'il avait bouclé une enquête sans lui, c'est-à-dire cella avec ossements -vu qu'il avait n=un master en anthropologie - et il lui demandé de raconter toute son enquête du début à la fin.

Il adorait tout ses petits moments où Sherlock baissait un peu sa garde. Car Sherlock se sentait en confiance et en sureté avec lui, et ça, cela valait tout l'or du monde. Sachant le passé de Sherlock, il était fier de cet état de fait. Et fier de damner le pion à John, il fallait l'avouer.

Il était le seul au courant de son passé, le seul à connaître ses petites manies, ses petites grimaces et à l'entendre rire réellement. Un vrai rire.

Oui, il avait eu le droit à tout ça avant sa mort. Car avant sa mort, il était marié.

En secret bien sûr, mais marié légalement.

C'était deux ans avant sa mort. A peu près au même moment où il rencontré John. Ses nombreuses escapades à cet époque était pour me rejoindre, juste pour des câlins innocents, de simples baiser ou des échanges plus charnels mais toujours, il venait le voir.

Il avait découvrir à Sherlock les plaisirs de la chair, lui qui n'avait pas vraiment un bon souvenir avec vu son expérience dans son enfance. De ce fait, il avait bien rit lorsque Sherlock lui avait raconté l'histoire avec Irène Adler et son surnom. Car Sherlock s'était peut-être mis tard à ce sport-là, mais son appétit le rattrapait facilement. Greg, heureusement, n'avait aucun problème à suivre le rythme. Il était deux affamé mais cela ne les empêchaient pas d'être tendre. Cela n'avait rien avoir.

Il l'avait ainsi aidé à se défaire petit à petit de son passé. Seule la carapace était restée. Mais Greg savait qu'elle disparaîtrait avec le temps. Il fallait juste être patient.

Il était marié mais Sherlock avait quand même tenu à avoir son propre appartement et ne plus dépendre de lui. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre ais Sherlock avait peur de le perdre et avait simplement prévu une solution de secours pour ne pas rester à la rue. C'était ce qu'il avait pensé au début mais c'était aussi autre chose. Sherlock n'aimait pas rester enfermé dans un même endroit durant plusieurs jours. Claustrophobie dû encore à son enfance.

Il avait ainsi deux endroits où se trouvaient ses affaires, plus d'espaces en plus de ses nombreuses escapades. C'était juste un besoin de se sentir libre, pas enchainé et de pouvoir choisir où il voulait être et avec qui.

Leur relation était restée secrète pendant tout ce temps. Sherlock, après l'avoir tanné à ce sujet pendant un bout de temps -il était aussi tête de mule l'un que l'autre- avait fini par tout lui raconter au sujet de Moriarty. Si bien que quand cette affaire a commencé, il avait de suite compris vu l'attitude de son mari que cela avait à voir avec lui.

Il avait eu peur qu'il bascule à nouveau avec le kidnapping des enfants -Sherlock était très protecteur des enfants contrairement à ce qu'il laissait croire- et il avait bien vu la douleur dans ses yeux quand la petite fille avait hurlé. Il avait vu les fantômes hanté à nouveau son regard. Son passé l'attaquait de nouveau.

Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en discuter. Il l'avait amèrement regretté par la suite.

Et quand Anderson et Donovan était venu avec leur folle théorie, il savait qu'elle était fausse mais il ne pouvait pas défendre son mari. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide et il était hors de question que Moriarty le fasse douter ou trahir son mari. Il savait de quoi était capable Sherlock et celui-ci avait son entière confiance.

Mais il avait été obligé de s'incliner face à eux car sinon, Sherlock le lui aurait reproché. _Pense à ta carrière, idiot! _C'est ce qu'il lui aurait dit et qu'il lui avait déjà dit des centaines de fois. Les paroles de son chef et de ses deux employés lui avait fait mal. C'était Moriarty le coupable! Pas Sherlock!

Au moment où il était entré dans l'appartement et croisé le regard de son mari, il avait vu que celui-ci ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il comprenait. Qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Et cela lui avait encore plus fait mal de savoir qu'il devait tenir la promesse faite à Sherlock. Ne pas mettre sa carrière en péril pour lui et le laisser se faire arrêter si cela devait arriver.

Il avait donc du arrêter Sherlock la mort dans l'âme. Et il n'avait jamais autant aimé que quand John frappa son chef. Il 'avait fait à sa place. Il souffrit en voyant le traitement infligé à Sherlock. Sherlock lui lança un unique regard avant de s'échapper avec John.

Un seul regard pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait et pour demander pardon et de faire attention à lui. Il avait depuis longtemps appris à décrypter les regards de Sherlock et les messages cachés de dedans. Mais à présent, il se demandait si Sherlock voulait demander pardon pour s'être enfui ou pour s'être fait passer pour mort?

Depuis trois ans, il ne vivait plus. Lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de Sherlock, il était dans "leur" appartement, qui s trouvait être celui de Greg mais avec des affaires de Sherlock un peu partout. Des microscopes, des livres, un manteau -autre que celui qu'il porte sans arrêt- et qui est le manteau préféré de Greg car il adore que Sherlock le porte.

Il avait remercié John de l'avoir prévenu dans le brouillard avait de s'effondrer par terre, le cœur en miette. Il s'était trainé jusqu'à leur chambre pour prendre le manteau de Sherlock, s'enroulait dedans montait -difficilement - sur le lit pour se mettre en boule avec son manteau sur lui et le doudou qu'il lui avait offert un jour de St - Valentin dans les bras.

Il avait passé le reste du week-end à pleurer. Il avait enfin pris les congés qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pris dans sa vie. Une année entière de congé payé, le luxe normalement, mais cela ne faisait que lui rappelé qu'il avait voulu garder ses vacances pour un jour, peut-être -il était un peu trop optimiste mais bon- partir en voyage avec Sherlock et visiter le monde. Profiter de son mari, tout simplement.

Et il avait passé l'année à regarder les albums photos qu'il avait fait au fil dans ans avec Sherlock. Souvent des photos d'instants volés, Sherlock n'aimait pas être pris en photo. Puis, de plus en plus de photos de lui et Sherlock. Sherlock mangeant du pop corn en critiquant une émission de télé, Sherlock faisant une expérience, Sherlock dormant,...

Il n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer durant cette année-là. Tous les jours, toutes les nuits. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Dormir dans le même lit où il avait réconforté Sherlock après des cauchemars, où ils avaient passés des nuits à discuter, à faire l'amour ou tout simplement à observer son mari, endormie. L'un des rares moments où Sherlock était complètement détendu. Greg adorait voir Sherlock dormir.

Invariablement, Sherlock venait s'enrouler autour de lui ou se coller à lui. Combien de fois s'était-il retrouver collé au dos de Sherlock alors qu'il s'était endormi dos à dos?

Pendant une année, il avait été dans un état proche de la mort. Il ne mangeait qu'à peine, dormait quasiment pas, pleurer sans arrêt dès que quelque chose luit rappelé son mari.

Mme Hudson, la seul au courant de leur relation, avait été le soutenir. La deuxième année, il avait commencé à manger et à dormir un petit peu. Puis, il avait doucement remonté la pente grâce à elle.

Il avait repris le travail, travaillant comme un acharné sur ses enquêtes, pour les résoudre pour Sherlock. Il mangeait que parce qu'il savait que Sherlock voudrait qu'il mange.

Il avait remonté la pente et alors que tout le monde croyait qu'il av ait tourné la page, il enquêtait secrètement sur Moriarty.

Lorsque Sherlock était revenue à a vie, il avait un dossier solide contre Moriarty et avait ainsi lavé la réputation de son mari.

Il était heureux que Sherlock soit en vie mais celui-ci n'avait pas expliqué les raisons de son geste.

Jusqu'à il y a hier soir.

Hier soir, son "défunt" mari était venu le voir à l'appartement.

Greg avait essayé de rester calme et d'écouter les explications de son mari. Et sa colère était vite retombé en sachant de 1, pourquoi il avait fait ça et de 2, en voyant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler quand il avoua les avoir tous surveillé ses trois dernières années et surtout lui. Il s'en voulait de ce qu'il leur avait infligé.

Et Greg ne supporterai pas de voir Sherlock souffrir. Il avait déjà assez souffert. Il l'avait consolé. Et tout s'était enchainé.

Il était maintenant quatre heures et demie du matin et il était, dans son lit, à penser et à regarder dormir l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il avait cru mort ses trois dernières années.

Il caressa sa peau, toujours aussi douce.

"Je ne vais pas partir, Greg. Je ne vais plus partir. Sauf si tu veux que je le fasse, murmura un Sherlock pas si endormie que ça.

-Non, je veux que tu restes. D'ailleurs, ajouta l'inspecteur, je veux annoncer au monde entier que tu es mon mari. Notre secret a trop duré. Je ne veux plus me cacher, ni à ma famille ni à tes proches. Et,...

-Quoi? demanda Sherlock, les sourcils froncés.

-Veux-tu m'épouser?

-Greg, tu m'as déjà demandé ça, tu te souviens? rit nerveusement le bouclé.

-Oui mais cette fois, je veux un mariage avec nos proches et pas avec juste nos deux témoins. Un vrai mariage avec tous nos proches. Je te l'ai dit, je veux montrer au monde entier que je t'aime, souffla le plus âgé.

-...

-Sherlock ?

-...Oh... Greg... Oui, idiot ! " répondit le brun.

Son surnom, _idiot_. Son surnom rien qu'à lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent, heureux de s'être retrouvé. Et ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, parlant de leur remariage, de leur famille, du retour de Sherlock,... tout en s'embrassant.

**Voilà! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Dois-je aller me cacher pour éviter les tomates ou pas?**

**A bientôt!**

**Passion of Imbattables**


End file.
